Battle in the Alternate Universe
by Saitama FanFiction
Summary: New story. My first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! My first Dragon Ball FanFiction. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

* * *

"So you're Son Goku…" Black Goku said as he smirked, staring down at Goku while in mid-air. He looked exactly like Goku except he was skinnier and had darker skin. He also wore a black Gi with a black undershirt and white boots. Along with that, he wore a green and golden Potara earring on his left ear.

Goku stared at Black Goku with a serious look on his face and said, "And you're Black?"

Behind Black, there was a purple portal which had materialized earlier that tore the sky open, thus allowing him to travel to the past from the future. The portal didn't fade away yet. However, the sky had turned back to normal. Black stared at a silver ring on his finger and concluded, "I see… So Trunks used time travel…" as he stared at Future Trunks who was scowling at him.

Bulma was surprised after hearing what Black had just said. So were the rest. She wondered how did Trunks know he used time travel.

Krillin wondered, "Who is that guy?"

Piccolo widened his eyes in shock and said, "G-Goku?"

Whis stared at Black's finger while sitting on a beach chair and said, "Beerus-sama… please take a look at his right hand."

Beerus was sitting beside Whis. "Hmm?" He took a look at Black's hand and narrowed his eyes. He noticed him wearing a silver ring and pointed out, "Isn't that…"

"Yeah…" Whis confirmed.

Black Goku began to look at the people who were staring at him from the ground. His eyes first met with a certain Saiyan with blue armour. _"Vegeta?"_ Black thought. His eyes then locked onto Beerus. _"The God of destruction, Beerus-sama?"_

Whis narrowed his eyes at Black Goku in suspicion and said, "It seems like something strange is going on."

"Just who is that guy?" Beerus wondered.

Future Trunks yelled, "Bastard! How the hell did you come here?!"

Black Goku cackled in laughter and responded, "Apparently, I came in the same path in space-time that you went through," he smirked and wondered, "Perhaps you called me here… to die by my hands?"

"Damn you!" Trunks yelled, scowling. He was about to bolt towards Black when Vegeta intervened, "Stop!"

Trunks stared at his father in confusion as the latter explained, "You can't win against him as you are right now," at the corner of his eye, he noticed Goku flying towards Black. Vegeta glanced at Goku and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Goku grinned at Vegeta and said, "Early bird gets the worm!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta scoffed. Kakarrot always loved to fight, since it was in his Saiyan blood. He couldn't be blamed. After all, Vegeta is also a Saiyan. He watched his rival facing his clone in mid-air. Both, Goku and Black were having a stare-down.

Goku smiled and admitted, "You DO look like me!"

Black chuckled and said, "Nice to meet you, Son Goku."

Goku smirked and continued, "I don't know what sort of person you are, but…" he shifted into his battle stance and added, "I heard that you're strong! So take me on!"

Black chuckled. "It's an honour. I've always wanted to fight you in this body."

Goku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Huh? What does that mean?"

Black smirked and answered, "There's no need for you to understand that," suddenly, he opened his palm and charged a dark yellowish Ki blast and fired it straight at Goku without lifting his palm up. The forgotten Saiyan tried to block the Ki blast, however it was strong enough to push him back, sending him crashing towards a rock mountain far away, causing an explosion in the process.

 **KABOOM!**

That kicked up a lot of dust as Black had already reached near the explosion site. He stared at the smoke with a smirk on his face. As soon as the dust cleared, he could see a crater made in the wall of the rock mountain, with Goku in the middle of it.

Goku grinned and flew from the crater towards Black. He chuckled. "That wasn't your full strength, was it?"

"I'm happy. You're evaluating me against you."

"Now it's time to get serious." Goku declared as he quickly powered up his Ki and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He now had golden spikey hair with a lightning aura. Black stared at Goku in amusement and thought to himself, "Super Saiyan, huh?"

Goku shifted back to his battle stance and declared, "Now it's my turn!" as he rocketed towards Black. The latter did the same as both clashed with each other and began to exchange blows. Black managed to leg sweep Goku and take him off balance. Black then delivered a punch. However, Goku caught his punch with both legs and used his momentum to chuck him onto the ground by flipping over. As Black was falling onto the ground, he regained his balance and gracefully landed on the ground. However, as soon as he looked up, he saw a barrage of Ki blast heading right towards him from above. Black didn't have time to react, causing the Ki blasts to hit him dead-on.

That kicked up a lot of dust as Goku stared at the crater he created in anticipation. Suddenly, Black Goku powered up his dark Ki causing the smoke to dissipate. He appeared to be unharmed from the attack he had received from his opponent. Black chuckled menacingly and stretched his arm out. "Amazing! So this is the power of Super Saiyan Son Goku!"

Goku smiled and pointed out, "It seems you're just like me. You get excited against a powerful opponent too."

"Yeah…" Black Goku suddenly began to power up some more as Goku noticed, "Oh? His Ki increased!"

Black levitated in the air until he reached Goku's height level. His dark aura was glowing around him. "Strongest fighter of the great warrior race, show me more of your power," as he suddenly charged towards Goku, hoping to catch him off guard However, the forgotten Saiyan managed to block and dodge his opponents' series of punches. Fortunately for Black, he was able to get through Goku's defence by landing a punch onto gut, doubling him over. Black retreated his fist back to his side and landed a kick onto Goku's stomach, sending the Saiyan flying away. Goku managed to stop himself in mid-air, only to see that a series of Ki blasts that were fire by Black were heading right towards him. Goku quickly used his agility to evade the Ki blasts by flying away from. Black continued to fire Ki blasts towards Goku while he dodged all of them successfully. Every time he dodged the Ki blasts, it would hit the ground and cause an explosion.

Meanwhile, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo and Future Trunks were watching the battle from a distance while Bulma and the others were watching using Whis' staff. Krillin noticed, "That Black one's Ki just increased!"

Trunks began to worry and he wondered, "What's wrong with Goku? Why isn't he using he power he used against me?" as he remembered the time when he fought Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form.

"That's Kakarrot's bad habit of holding back in the beginning of the fight." Vegeta stated.

"Bad habit?!"

Goku and Black continued to throw a series of punches and kicks at each other, however they would block and parry the attacks. Black managed to land a punch onto Goku's face. Goku quickly delivered a side kick, only for Black to block it with his arm, giving him the opportunity to punch Goku once again in his face.

Goku gritted his teeth and made an attempt to punch Black in his stomach, only for the latter to block with his fist as he used his free hand to punch Goku in the gut.

Goku quickly blocked the attack with his forearm and went for the punch. Both of them did the same and punched each other at the same time.

So far, it was a good fight between Goku and Black. Both fighters maintained their distance from each other as Goku asked, "Why are you measurin' me?"

"I could ask you the same." Black said.

"I'm waitin' to see your full power." Goku replied.

Black chuckled. "There's no need to rush. Let us enjoy this for a little longer."

"So I gotta put some serious work in order to make you fight at your full power?" as Goku shifted back to his battle stance. "Then let's go!"

"Just what I wanted."

Goku charged towards Black and delivered a series of punches and kicks as Black blocked them. But the Saiyan managed to get through his opponent's defence and punched him several times before landing a punch onto his stomach, doubling him over.

With the final punch, Goku tried to end the fight. However, Black managed to grab his opponent's arm as he suddenly powered up, slinging him over his shoulder and throwing him onto a rocky mountain, crashing directly into it.

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly, Black felt a strong pressure pulling him backwards. "What?!" as Goku wasted no time and charged back at Black, kicking him in the chest to send him flying away till near the portal. As soon as he was close to the portal, he quickly stopped himself in his tracks and grabbed his chest. "Damn it!"

He looked at Goku who was no flying towards him. He smiled menacingly and said, "Magnificent! This pain will make me even stronger!"

Goku stared at Black in confusion. "You're kinda creepy…"

Black only chuckled in response as he began to power up once again. Hi Ki had increased even more as he charged a Ki blast in his palm and shot it towards Goku. Goku deflected the Ki blast away, but Black was already in front of him as he side kicked Goku in the face, sending him crashing towards the ground and creating a shockwave from the sheer amount of force.

The shockwave knocked down a certain machine that was standing on the ground. Future Trunks exclaimed, "The Time Machine!"

Black heard that and turned his attention towards Future Trunks. "So that's the time machine, huh?" as he stared at the time machine. The distraction gave Goku an opportunity to punch Black hard in the gut, causing him to cough out saliva.

Black gritted his teeth in anger as both fighters clashed together with their respective punches. It was a test of strength.

Suddenly, Black's silver ring began to glow as something suddenly began to pull him backwards.

"What?!" Black said, shocked. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw the portal pulling him towards it. Goku powered back to his base form and watched the scene unfold. "What's going on?"

Realization dawned on Black's face as he mumbled, "The distortion in space and time is causing the portal to suck me," as the portal pulled him closer and closer into it. "I better destroy the time machine first!" as he pointed his hand at the Time machine.

Suddenly, the portal grew bigger in size as it created a huge shockwave, shocking everyone present in that area. "What the hell's happening?!" Black panicked.

The force of the portal increased dramatically as it pulled not only Black in it, but Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo, who were also nearby. Once they were sucked in, the portal disappeared leaving Trunks and the others behind.

* * *

 _ **IN AN ALTERNATE WORLD – A DIFFERENT EARTH**_

The city in this Earth was currently in ruins. A bunch of pillars were floating in the air surrounding another huge pillar. On those pillars, were the Z fighters who were kneeling down in respect to the man in the middle of the pillars. The person didn't look human. He wore a black bodysuit with red and gold coloured gloves, boots and shoulder pads

The city on this Earth was currently in ruins. A bunch of pillars were levitating in the air with some people kneeling down on it. All the pillars were surrounding huge one in the middle. There was a throne and a person sitting on it in the middle. The person didn't look human. He wore a black bodysuit with red and gold coloured gloves, boots and shoulder pads. He had grey black eyes and white hair. That was Baby, the Tuffle who wanted to avenge his race.

"Bring the Black Star Dragon Balls to me." Baby ordered.

A grown up Dende, who was kneeling on a pillar in front of Baby said, "With pleasure, Baby-sama."

Baby used his telekinesis to bring the Dragon Balls towards him. He chuckled menacingly and exclaimed, "Rise, Shenron!"

Shenron rose from the Dragon Balls. This Shenron was a bit different from the usual one. This one was red in colour rather than green. The dragon said, "Make your wish!"

Baby smirked and exclaimed, "Restore the Tuffle planet it in the Earth's orbit.

Shenron's eyes glowed red as he said, "Your wish has been granted!"

Soon, the Tuffle planet was restored right next to Earth. Baby cackled in laughter and said, "At last! I shall rule this world!"

* * *

 _ **TUFFLE PLANET**_

A portal purple portal suddenly appeared and threw Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin out of it as all three fell face first onto the ground.

"Yow!" Goku winced as he got up and rubbed his face. "That hurt!"

Piccolo glanced around his surrounds and said, "Looks like the portal sent us to a different location."

"Look over there! Isn't that Earth?!" Krillin said as he pointed at Earth.

"Yeah! You're right! Where the heck are we?" Goku wondered.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Constructive criticism is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**TUFFLE PLANET**_

Goku, Piccolo and Krillin stared at Earth in shock as they were not able to comprehend the current situation they were in. After getting sucked by the portal, they ended up in an unfamiliar planet which happened to be in the Earth's orbit. Goku glanced around his surroundings and said, "I never knew this planet existed! How did we get here?"

"I'm guessing that after the portal had sucked us, it transported us to a complete different location…" Piccolo assumed.

Krillin frowned. "But I don't see Black anywhere…"

Goku once again looked around in search of Black, but couldn't find him. "You're right! How come he's not here?"

Piccolo's expression turned serious as he stared at Earth. "I'm not sure… But more importantly, I sense a very powerful Ki coming from Earth."

"Could it be Black?" Goku wondered.

"The Ki feels different… but something had happened on Earth while we were sucked in that portal." Piccolo then took his time to look around his surroundings. There was a building about two kilometres ahead of them. He wondered how the hell this planet randomly appeared in the Earth's orbit.

Krillin gulped. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"let's go back to Earth then right away. I have a feeling this must be Black's doing… Everyone, hold onto me." Goku said as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. Once Krillin and Piccolo placed their hands on Goku, the Saiyan used Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth.

* * *

 _ **GOKU'S ORIGINAL TIMELINE**_

Future Trunks stared at the sky where the portal had previously been in, shocked. After witnessing the portal suck Goku, Black, Piccolo, and Krillin, he couldn't help but wonder if they had been sucked into the void or something

Vegeta gritted his teeth and shouted, "What happened to Kakarrot?! Where did that portal take him too?"

Beerus was still relaxing on his beach chair. However, he did answer, "They did not disappear on their own free will…

Whis agreed, "Seconded. Most likely, when the time machine came through, it caused a distortion in time and space. The power of the Time Ring responded to that distortion and sucked Black into the future along with Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin. But that distortion fixed itself and returned to its normal state, and at that time, the Time Ring pulled Black, Goku, Krillin and Piccolo into the future by force."

"Then we're going after Kakarrot and Black using Trunk's time machine." Vegeta insisted.

Beerus sighed in exasperation and said grumpily, "You humans mess with time too much…"

* * *

 _ **ALTERNATE TIMELINE – EARTH**_

Baby had ordered Bulma to evacuate all the human slaves on Earth to the Tuffle Planet via a ginormous spaceship. The human slaves were currently boarding the spaceship that would lead them to their new home planet. Baby chuckled at the sight of his slaves entering the spaceship and said to himself, "With the death of Son Goku, there will be no one stop me!"

Suddenly, Gohan appeared from the sky and landed on the ground with his knee bent. He reported, "Lord Baby, we're almost about to evacuate every single human being on this planet."

Baby smiled with glee. "Good! We should make it in time then before this planet explodes to nothing but space dust."

Meanwhile, Bulma was in the capsule corporation, contacting the whole world via satellite and announcing that the evacuation was almost done. They just needed another million people to board the ship and they would be done. It was certainly not good. The planet was at the verge of exploding. What could this possibly mean?

Gohan noticed that Goten was staring at the Tuffle Planet with a concerned look on his face. Gohan decided to ask, "What's wrong, Goten?"

Goten frowned and answered, "Well, for a split second, I thought I sensed a weird Ki in our home planet, but it looks like it was just our Imagination."

Gohan smirked. "Yeah… Maybe it was just your imagination. Don't sweat it."

Goten shrugged and turned his attention back at the human slaves.

* * *

 _ **WITH**_ _ **GOKU AND THE OTHERS**_

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin arrived on Earth after the Saiyan used Instant Transmission. When they looked around their surroundings, they became shocked. Everything around them was in ruins. Almost all the buildings had been destroyed and everything was in a mess. Krillin was in shock as he stammered, "W-What happened here?!"

Goku growled and said through gritted teeth, "Damn it! Did Black do this? Were we too late?"

Piccolo stammered, "I-It looks like the Earth is about to explode!"

That reminded Goku of the time when he fought Freeza at Planet Namek. "I can sense a powerful Ki coming from that direction," as he pointed north. Could it be Black's?"

Piccolo displayed his serious expression and answered, "No, the Ki feels different, but it's a very powerful one. It's also familiar."

Goku began to get serious as well. "Well, we need to head straight towards the powerful Ki if we need to find out what the hell is going on here."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Yeah… Let's go ahead with caution."

Krillin gulped. "I was just expecting today to be a normal day… I hope #18 and Maron are okay."

" _Hang in there Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi… I'm coming!"_ Goku thought. With that, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin flew towards the direction of the powerful Ki.

* * *

 _ **WITH SATAN AND BUU – ON TOP OF A BUS**_

Satan and Buu were currently on top of a bus, watching the mind-controlled human slaves enter the ginormous spaceship by Bulma. Satan was watching them with his binoculars so that he could see better. There were many familiar faces near the Ginormous spot, that included Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin. All of them seemed to be quite happy with evacuating to their new home planet. Satan panicked further when a certain woman walked towards Chi-Chi and Bulma, causing him to panic. "Videl!"

Majin Buu hushed Satan and said, "If you're too loud, they will find us."

"B-But, Videl is being taken away by them! She's being mind control by that bastard Baby!" Satan protested.

Buu shook his head and explained, "There's nothing we can do about it at the moment. Buu also wanna save Satan's daughter."

Satan sighed and insisted, "Alright, can we at least get closer to them to see what's going on?"

Buu contemplated for a moment before deciding, "Buu agree."

With that, Satan and Buu began to sneak around till they got close to Chi-Chi and the others. Right now, they managed to hide behind a pillar in order to conceal their location from the human slaves. "Damn it! We have to return everyone to their right minds somehow!" Satan said, gritting his teeth.

"That's right! Let's go!" a voice of a girl said.

Satan and Buu glanced behind their shoulder to see a girl wearing a red, belly-baring T-shirt, orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her grey pants and finger-less gloves, along with dark grey boots.

"Buu! Grandpa! Let's go!" Pan said.

Satan stared at Pan in confusion and asked, "Let's go? Where to?"

Pan sighed and responded, "Isn't it obvious? We're going to save Mama and Papa!"

Satan grinned and vowed, "Just you wait Videl! I promise to return you to the beautiful, kind and dutiful person you used to be!" as he made a pose for dramatic effect. Realization dawned on his face. He asked, "But how do we do that? Everyone knows our faces."

Pan smiled and stared at Buu, confusing him. "I have an excellent idea."

* * *

 _ **WITH GOKU, PICCOLO, AND KRILLIN**_

Goku, Piccolo, an Krillin were on their way towards the powerful Ki source. As they were passing by, they could see a bunch of civilians in the city roaming around like as if everything normal. "The powerful Ki seems to be near Bulma's house…"

"Capsule Coorp huh? That's where you fought Black!" Krillin pointed out.

"The civilians seem to be completely fine… Only the cities are in ruins." Piccolo noticed. "Just what the hell is going on?"

Goku squinted at the distance ahead of him before spotting a ginormous spaceship. "Hey! Look over there!" the Saiyan told them, causing Piccolo an Krillin to look towards the direction Goku pointed out. "Isn't that Bulma's spaceship? It's so huge! I never knew Bulma had such a huge one!"

Goku and the others stopped in mid-air and stared at the spaceship below them. Piccolo noted, "It seems that Bulma is gathering all the civilians in one giant spaceship!"

"What for?" Krillin wondered.

"Thank goodness Bulma's alive. I just hope Trunks an Vegeta are as well…" Goku hoped, glancing at his two friends and signalling them to descend down onto the ground. With that, the trio descended and landed next to the spaceship. The first thing they saw where a bunch of people entering the spaceship in the queue. They didn't seem to be in a hurry, considering that the planet's going to blow up soon. In fact, they seemed pretty happy. Most of them were chatting with each other like as if Earth wasn't currently in a critical condition. Goku scanned through the crowd of people before he three familiar faces. "Chi-Chi! Videl! Bulma!"

"Thank goodness they're alive!" Krillin sighed in relief.

Piccolo couldn't help but notice the strange behaviour of the civilians. Why were they so happy despite the current condition of Earth? And more importantly, when Piccolo scrutinized Bulma and Chi-Chi's faces, they seemed to look older! Videl was somewhat the same but otherways he was just staring at two oldies.

Goku ran towards the trio and greeted with his hand up, "Yo!"

You should have seen the look on their faces. It was fucking priceless. When Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl heard Goku's voice and turned towards him, they jumped up in surprise. They looked like as if they had seen a ghost.

Goku frowned and asked, "W-What's wrong? Why do ya guys look so surprised?"

For a few seconds, they were at a loss of words. But soon, the shocked faces turned into anger as the hissed, "Son Goku!"

Goku raised an eyebrow, baffled. "Huh?"

The commotion grabbed the crowd's attention as they finally realized that Goku was standing right before their eyes, causing them to panic. "Shit! It's Son Goku!"

"Kill him!" yelled an angry protester.

Suddenly, Bulma smirked and ran into the spaceship for some reason, causing Goku's confusion to rise further. "W-What?"

Piccolo suddenly sensed an enormous Ki behind him and glanced behind his shoulder. A person in the air was charging a Ki blast in his palm, before firing it towards Goku.

Piccolo and Krillin warned, "Goku! Look out!"

Goku glanced behind his shoulders and widened his eyes in shock at the Ki blast that was coming towards him at full speed. Moreover, the Ki blast would kill Goku and the civilians around him if he didn't react in time. With no time to waste, the Saiyan quickly used Instant Transmission to teleport Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl away from the Ki blast. Unfortunately, the Ki blast hit the nearby civilians, causing an explosion.

 **KABOOM!**

Goku appeared in the mid-air with the unconscious Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl in his arms. He glanced behind his shoulder at the dust that had kicked up from the explosion and cursed, "Damn! I wasn't able to save the civilians!" He stared forward and demanded, "Who did that?!" He searched around his surroundings in search of the person who did that before finding a familiar young man staring at him with a devilish grin.

"Gohan?!" Goku exclaimed, shocked.

Piccolo widened his eyes in shock as well. "W-Why?! Why did you kill so many innocent people?!"

"Son Goku…" Gohan began. "I thought Lord Baby had already killed you…"

"Lord who?" Goku asked.

Gohan scowled at the Saiyan and growled, "You filthy Saiyan bastards need to die!"

Goku snapped, "GOHAN! Why would you kill so many innocent people?! What has gotten into you?!"

"Goku! I believe this is not the Gohan we know!" Piccolo shouted as he appeared next to Goku. "This isn't the real Gohan…"

Gohan chuckled menacingly and said, "What are you saying, Mr. Piccolo? Of course I am Gohan. Your student…" as he began to cackle.

"No…" Goku began. "No son of mine would ever do something as horrible as what you just did! Especially to their own mother!"

However, Gohan continued to chuckle evilly and he brought his hands back and chanted, **"KA…ME…"**

"Oh crap!" Krillin panicked, as he quickly grabbed Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl from Goku's hands so that he could fight freely.

" **HA… ME…"**

"ENOUGH!" Goku snapped as he suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Gohan in an instant. "WHAT?!" Gohan exclaimed, shocked.

Goku delivered a hard blow onto Gohan's gut, rendering him unconscious for the time being as he doubled over and plummeted down onto the ground, crashing.

That evil chuckle from earlier reminded Goku of Black. He couldn't help but wonder if Black had anything do with all of this. Goku sensed a barrage of Ki blasts from behind him, causing him to turn around and deflect all the Ki blasts with ease. Ahead of him, he saw A grownup Goten and Future Trunks glaring daggers at him.

Piccolo said to Krillin. "I'll help Goku fight the imposters… you go save the civilians!"

Krillin hesitated at first, but then he realized the condition of the planet. With no time to waste, he agreed, "Alright!"

Goku stared at Future Trunks and asked, "Are you an imposter just like Black?"

However, Future Trunks ignored his question and began to spread his arms wide open. **"FINAL…"**

"Let me kill Son Goku…" a voice said.

Goku turned towards a voice and saw Baby staring at him. He didn't seem to be happy seeing Goku. _"That's the powerful Ki I was sensing earlier! It was coming from him…"_

"I have a question… Why are you still alive?" Baby asked.

Before Goku could answer him, Piccolo appeared on top of baby and yelled, "Die!" as he shot his fist towards Baby, only for the enemy to block his attack by catching his fist with ease. "W-What?!" Piccolo stammered.

Baby dragged Piccolo in front of him and knee smashed him in the gut, doubling him over, followed by an axe handle that sent him plummeting towards the ground, causing a massive crater. The brutal attack managed to easily render the Namekian unconscious.

"Piccolo!" Goku cried. _"Holy crap! He took him out with one punch! This guy's really strong!"_

Now it was Goku and Baby facing each other with no one to interfere. Looks like this is gonna be a fierce battle, eh? Goku from the Dragon Ball Super timeline vs Baby from the Dragon Ball GT timeline… Who will win?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter will be Goku vs Baby. Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow, fav and review! :D See u in the next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's the update!**_

* * *

Right now, Goku was facing Baby as the latter had a menacing smirk plastered on his face, while Krillin was trying to help the civilians. Piccolo was laying in the crater, unconscious.

"Who are you?!" Goku demanded.

Baby chuckled in amusement and responded, "My, my... I guess I hit your head a bit too hard...so hard that it gave you amnesia!"

Goku raised an eyebrow and commented, "Yer weird, ya know that?"

Baby smirked and proclaimed, "Allow me to introduce who I am! I am Baby, ruler of the Tuffles. I've come here to avenge my people from the Saiyans!"

Goku widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "What?! You're from an alien race?!"

Baby cackled. "That's right! The Saiyans were the ones who destroyed our homeland, and now I will exact my revenge on all of you," he spread his arms around and said, "Look at all this pathetic humans... They are all under my control!"

"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed, shocked. It finally hit him now. The reason why the Imposter Gohan was attacking him was because he was under the control of Baby. In fact, this wasn't an imposter. It was the real Gohan. Unfortunately, even Future Trunks was being controlled. There was another fighter who looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't recognize him. Little did he know, the person was actually Adult Goten.

"Hey! But why are you involving the innocent people? Why are you controlling them as well?" Goku asked.

Baby folded his arms and chuckled. "To restore my Planet... I will turn all of these human slaves into Tuffles!"

"You're despicable! We Saiyans have stopped our evil ways a long time ago. These innocent people have nothing to do with our bad blood."

Baby scoffed and responded, "I don't care! I'll do anything it takes to restore my Planet. And to accomplish that, I will have to kill the strongest Saiyan in the universe...that is you...Son Goku!" He began to power up his Ki to show off his power.

Goku displayed a serious expression and said, "If a fight's what you want, then you'll get it," as he shifted into his battle stance. "Your Ki indicates that you're really strong! Show me what you can do!" and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Baby scoffed and said with disgust, "Your Super Saiyan powers are of no match for me!" he brought both his hands forward and chanted, **"Revenge Deathba – Augh!"** Baby was suddenly elbow smashed in the gut by Goku who was already in front of him, shocking the Tuffle. _"He's gotten stronger since the last time!"_ Baby thought.

Baby quickly spun around and delivered a chop onto Goku's neck, only for him to miss as the Saiyan managed to duck down. However, as soon as Goku ducked down, he saw Baby's feet heading straight for his face. The attack was too fast as hit Goku's face and sent him flying in the air. Baby smirked and disappeared before reappearing behind the flying Goku and elbow smashed his back, causing him to cough out some saliva, followed by an axe handle that sent Goku plummeting towards the ground. Goku quickly maintained his balance and stopped himself in mid-air before he could crash onto the ground. He quickly looked up, only to find a barrage of purple Ki blasts heading straight towards him. In an act of desperation, Goku managed to dodge most of the volleyball of Ki blasts. However, some of them managed to scrape his body as the last attack hit the Saiyan head-on, causing an explosion.

 **Kaboom!**

Goku fell down onto the ground and winced in pain. "Yow, Yow, Yow!"

Baby appeared above Goku and began to throw a barrage of punches onto Goku's gut. Every time Baby would hit Goku's stomach with his fists, the ground began to break and make holes deeper and deeper. Baby finally reeled his fist back and went for the final blow. However, Goku blocked his attack my catching his fist and quickly went for a side kick on the Tuffle's face while lying on the ground. Baby somehow managed to block the kick with his forearm, and materialized a Ki orb on his left palm and shot it towards Goku's face. The Saiyan quickly outmanoeuvred Ki blast by using Instant Transmission to teleport himself behind Baby, much to the Tuffle's chagrin. "What?!" Baby said, shocked.

Goku reeled his fist behind and smashed it onto Baby's face, causing the Tuffle to stagger backwards a little. Baby gritted his teeth in anger and delivered a roundhouse kick. However, Goku ducked to dodge the attack and viciously attacked Baby with a barrage of punches and kicks, incapacitating him for the moment. Seeing this as opportunity to inflict more damage, Goku dashed towards the Tuffle and knee smashed him hard in the gut before delivering a wicked high kick onto Baby's chin, sending him flying into the air. Baby was sent into the sky, however, he stopped himself in mid-air and cursed, "Damn it! Son Goku seems to be stronger than earlier!"

Goku suddenly appeared behind Baby and shouted, "Over here!"

"What?!" Baby exclaimed as he turned around to block any upcoming attack, only to get kicked in the face as he was sent crashing towards the ground, forming a medium sized crater in the process.

Goku began to get excited and said, "Man! I know I've said it before but you're damn strong!" as he watched the dust that was forming from where Baby had crashed. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were going to interfere to help Baby when the Tuffle suddenly shouted, "Do not interfere! Let me kill this Saiyan myself!"

The dust cleared as Baby managed to get up his feet, seemingly unharmed. Goku began to get even more excited after seeing that the Tuffle was unharmed, while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks bowed while in mid-air and apologized, "We're sorry, Lord Baby."

Baby chuckled and admitted, "You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought... but I'm not using my full power yet..." as he began to power up some more.

"Oh! His Ki has increased even more!" Goku noticed.

Meanwhile, an old midget was with his wife and daughter. They were currently watching the fight from the distance. They were none other than GT Krillin, GT Andriod 18, and GT Marron. GT Marron seemed to be about in her teens. While they were watching the fight, GT Krillin commented, "I thought Lord Baby killed Son Goku..."

GT 18 sighed and said, "Our Lord will kill him for sure this time..."

GT Marron frowned and whined, "Mommy, when are we gonna go to our new home planet?"

Krillin glanced at Marron and answered, "After Goku kills Baby... Say, 18... I need to go to the bathroom..."

18 stared at Krillin incredulously and said, "At a time like this? Ugh! Fine!"

"I'll be back soon, babe!" Krillin shouted as he quickly rushed towards the bathroom.

Marron frowned. "Looks like Daddy was in a hurry to go to the bathroom..."

"18! I'm glad you're alright!" a voice said.

18 glanced behind his shoulder and saw a young bald midget with black hair with Japanese clothing. "Krillin? Back already? I thought you wanted to go to the bathroom..."

It was none other than Krillin from the Dragon Ball Super timeline. He had finally found his wife. But little did he know, that was his wife from an alternate timeline. "What're you talking about? More importantly? Where's Marron? Is she safe?" Krillin panicked.

18 stared at Krillin, dumbfounded. But she quickly regained her composure and responded, "She's...right here," as she pointed over at GT Marron.

Krillin stared at Marron for a few seconds, blinking, before looking back at 18. "This is no time to be joking... Where's Marron?"

"Krillin..." 18 began. "How on Planet Tuffle are you looking so young? When did you did your hair?"

Krillin was completely baffled at what 18 had just asked. Before he could question her, a voice said, "Babe! I'm back!" Krillin, 18, and Marron turned towards the direction of the voice. When they saw who it was, 18, and Marron's jaw fell on the ground. They could not believe what was currently going on.

GT Krillin pointed at Krillin and freaked out, "Who is this imposter?!"

It took a few seconds for Krillin to realize what was going on. He soon realized that he was seeing a copy of himself in front of himself. However he seemed to be an older version. Krillin began to freak out as well. "W-Wait! If I am me, then who are you?!"

GT Krillin responded, "I could ask you the same!"

"Mommy, why are there two daddies?" Marron questioned.

18 was pretty much shocked at what she was doing. Now she had to deal with two Krillin...meaning that she had to deal with two husbands. Or...

"Krillin! This one's an imposter! Kill him!" 18 warned.

"Excuse me?" Krillin asked.

GT Krillin frowned and said, "I've gotten too old now. I quit martial arts a long time ago."

"Tch! I'll do it myself!" 18 growled as she brought her hand forwar and began to charge a Ki blast.

"Oh shit!" Krillin exclaimed. Realizing his current situation, he began to run away as 18 fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Krillin. Krillin had to dodge them while running as he kept cursing, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHY ME?! WHAT DID I DOOOOOO?!"

* * *

 **PLANET OF THE KAIS – WITH GT GOKU, KIBITO KAI AND OLD KAI**

Kibito Kai managed to successfully teleport GT Goku, Shusugoro, and Sugoro safely to the Kaio Realm after the kid Saiyan successfully escaped the dimension he was trapped him. As soon as they teleported to the Kaioshin realm, they found themselves in mid-air rather than on the ground, causing GT Goku to fall face first on the ground along with Shusugoro and his son falling right on top of the kid's head.

GT Goku's skin tone was a bit darker and almost tanner than Dragon Ball Super Goku. His outfit consisted of a blue gi with a white obi, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings. Instead of his usual size, he was now a kid for some reason. This was GT Goku, the Goku from the GT Timeline of course.

"You know, you're just as reckless as always!" Old Kai commented.

"Yeah... If I had been one second later, those meteors would've hit you." Kibito Kai explained.

Goku finally realized who the two people were. He jumped up to his feet and said excitedly, "Old Kai! Kibito Kai! Wow, I missed you guys so much! Old Kai, Kibito Kai, you guys haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Goku, you haven't changed a bit..." Old Kai commented.

"In fact, you look younger than before." Kibito Kai admitted.

Goku rubbed his back head and said, "I guess I did shrink a little, huh?" as he chuckled.

"Ahem!"

Goku turned towards the source of the voices and saw Shusugoro and Sugoro smiling at him. "Ah! You both got saved too? That's great!"

The father apologized, "I'm sorry for underestimating you, sonny! I mean... Son Goku! Thanks to you, me and my son have been granted freedom!"

Goku grinned and turned his attention back at Old Kai. "Say... Why am I in the Kaioshin realm?"

"Well..." Old Kai began to frown. "Ihave some good and bad news... But for me to explain everything, you'll have to first take a look at my crystal ball." He beckoned Goku to come close to the Crystal ball that was on the ground.

"Something interesting has happened while you were away..." Old Kai began as Goku stared at the crystal ball. "What's going on?! Why's Earth in such a bad shape?"

"it was Baby. And he controlled all the people and used the Dragon Balls to create a new Tuffle Planet. He wants to take revenge for what the Saiyans had done to his race..." Kibito Kai explained.

"The Dragon Balls?" Goku questioned, perplexed. "But I gave the Dragon Balls to Dende and asked him to seal it up."

"At that time, the Kami over the Earth had already been mind controlled by Baby..." Old Kai elaborated.

Goku stared at the oldie in surprise and asked, "Kami has become a bad guy?!"

Old Kai sighed and mumbled, "There is no god for us now..."

Kibito Kai panicked a little and said, "Um, for us to say such a thing...isn't that..."

"You really can't tell when someone jokes, huh?"

"No... It's just that I didn't know you'd be making jokes at a time like this."

Goku began to stretch his arms and legs as he said, "Say, Old Man... I'm ready at any time!"

"Ready for what?" Kibito Kai asked.

"To fight Baby of course!" Goku proclaimed with a determined look on his face.

"Wait!" Old Kai insisted. I believe there's no need for you to fight...at least for now."

"What do ya mean? Earth is in Danger!" Goku protested.

Old Kai suddenly chuckled for some reason. "What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"Take a look at the crystal ball..."

Goku raised an eyebrow but decided to listen to the old man. He stared at the crystal ball as the scene changed from view of Earth to two people fighting each other. One of them was of course Baby. But the other one was very familiar. It was like as if he had seen him before. Apparently this person was a Saiyan and he was fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He wore an orange Gi and had black spikey hair. "That guy looks like me."

Realization dawned on Goku's face as he continued to stare at the fight scene. He gaped, "W-Wait! Isn't that the Adult version of me? What's going on?!" He couldn't believe that he was seeing another copy of himself fighting Baby. He was wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at Old Kai looking for an answer.

The Elderly God chuckled and elaborated, "I'm not sure myself what's going on, but I believe that is you from the past...who has somehow managed to make it in the future."

"But why my past counterpart here in the future?" Goku wondered.

"Like I said before, I'm not sure myself. But this Son Goku you're watching is actually holding himself well against Baby!"

Goku's jaw fell to the ground. "WAIT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"I believe I have the answer for that question," a voice said from nowhere.

"King Kai!" Goku grinned.

"Greetings, Goku... Earlier I detected a tear in the dimensional rift that caused this other Goku to come here from the past. It happened right after Planet Tuffle was created by the Dragon Balls." King Kai explained.

"D-Dimensional Rift?" Kibito Kai stammered, shocked.

"Looks like someone has been messing with time..." Old Kai concluded.

"But who?" Kibito Kai wondered.

Goku frowned and said, "Maybe it was Future Trunks? He's the only one I've known using Time Travel apart from Cell..."

"I wouldn't call this a mishap for now... Son Goku from the past and he might just be able to beat Baby..." Old Kai said.

"How? I'm WAY stronger than my past self..." Goku frowned.

Kibito Kai stared at Goku and explained, "Goku... With your current body, you weren't able to maintain your Super Saiyan 3 form. But your past self is able to, which gives us the advantage."

"Even then...I don't think it'd be enough to beat Baby. Say, I have an idea! How about I go and help my past counterpart and beat Baby together?" Goku suggested.

Old Kai chuckled. "I don't think that would be necessary..."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, baffled.

"This Son Goku seems to be much much stronger. I can sense a massive Ki inside him. Also, your foolish counterpart is holding back!"

"Why would he do that?" Kibito Kai wondered.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering. I'm sure he must've realized Baby's power by now, yet he hasn't transformed into a Super Saiyan 3..."

"Maybe my past self hasn't achieved Super Saiyan 3 yet..." Goku said as he stared at the fight scene.

* * *

 _ **ORIGINAL DRAGON BALL SUPER TIMELINE - WITH VEGETA, TRUNKS, BEERUS, AND WHIS**_

"What? We can't use the Time Machine? Why?" Vegeta demanded.

Trunks stared down at the ground with a frown on his face and explained, "Father… When I came here, I had enough fuel for only a one-way trip. But now that the fuel is empty, the Time Machine is useless without it."

Bulma smiled and assured, "Don't worry! With the guideful handbook written by the future me, I should be able to figure out how this machine works!" as she pointed at the guide book in her hand.

"So will you be able to create the fuel for the Time Machine?" Trunks asked with hope.

Bulma smiled and answered, "It may be a bit difficult, but with this handbook, I should be able to find the source of the fuel."

Vegeta smirked and declared, "Fine. Then I will be the first to fight Black. I can't let Kakarrot have all the fun while he is in the Future fighting that imposter," as he began to walk towards Capsule Coorp, suddenly reverting to his usual scowl.

Trunks reached his hand out and asked, "Father, where are you going?"

"To train… You go and help your Mother with the Time Machine." With that, Vegeta entered his home and went inside the gravity chamber, leaving Future Trunks and the others alone. Bulma sighed and glanced at the group before saying, "I'll need more help. Trunks, Future Trunks, Mai, Shu, and Pilaf, I'll be needing your help as well."

Pilaf sweat dropped and complained, "Hey! Why do we have to come along?!"

Bulma scowled and scolded, "How do you expect me to do all the work and finish it soon? Vegeta and Trunks need the Time Machine ASAP in order to face Black, after all."

"Fine… Come on, Shu. Let's go." Pilaf grumbled as he dragged Shu with him. With that, the group decided to help Bulma with restoring the fuel of the Time Machine.

Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis were watching the group leaving as The God of Detruction sighed and groaned. "Damn it… All of this had to happen and I haven't even had Dinner yet."

Whis glanced at Beerus and said, "Well, it's still too early for Dinner."

Beerus grumbled and stared at the sky. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He glanced at Whis and asked, "Whis, could you investigate this matter?"

"Will do." Whis agreed as he raised his staff and stared at the ball of it, investigating who Black Goku really is.

* * *

 _ **WITH DRAGON BALL SUPER KRILLIN – GT TIMELINE**_

Krillin was still running away from GT 18 as she continued to fire Ki blasts in order to kill the midget. "18! WHAT DID I DO?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Shut up, imposter!" 18 yelled as she charged a Destructo Disk and shouted, **"Destructo Disk!"** as she threw it at Krillin

Oh shit…

His wife wanted to slice him in half.

Krillin panicked and dodged the destructo disk as it missed him and cut a building in half, dissipating soon after. However, as soon as Krillin regained his composure, he saw a barrage of Ki blasts heading his way. He knew he couldn't dodge this one now. Just before he was about to get hit by the barrage of Ki blasts, someone suddenly dragged Krillin away into an alley and escaped from GT 18.

The barrage of Ki blasts kicked up a lot of dust as 18 twitched her eyebrows in annoyance and growled, "Damn him…"

Once the cloud of dust was cleared, she saw no sign of Krillin's dead body.  
"Huh? Damn it! He escaped!" she cursed as flew away in search of the 'imposter'.

Meanwhile, in an alley, Krillin was currently hyperventilating after narrowly escaping from the barrage of Ki blasts. If those Ki blasts had hit him, he would've been done for! Anyway, he felt something or someone drag him into the alley before he could dodge the barrage of Ki blasts. He wondered who did that when he suddenly heard a voice say, "Krillin! Are you okay? Thank goodness you are not under Baby's control!"

Huh? Who was that? A voice of a girl? Krillin turned around towards the source of the voice and saw Pan, Hercule, and Buu.

Hercules smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you are not under baby's control!"

Krillin stared at Hercules and Buu in surprise and stammered, "H-Hercule? Buu? What are you doing here? Wait… More importantly, what's been happening to Earth? Why is it in such a critical condition?"

Pan explained, "It was Baby! He is a Tuffle who wants to avenge his race because the Saiyans had massacred their race!"

Krillin stared at Pan in confusion and asked, "Oh, well I guess I get it, but who are you?"

* * *

 _ **GOKU VS BABY**_

Goku and Baby were currently in the air facing each other while panting. Both of them had a pretty tough fight. However, it was Baby who gaining the upperhand. The Tuffle smirked and laughed evily. "Hahaha! I'm guessing you haven't realized your place yet! Your power is still not enough to beat me!"

Goku chuckled and smirked in confidence. "At this rate, I will lose. Looks like Super Saiyan 2 isn't enough."

Baby smirked and demanded, "Well then, show me your Super Saiyan 3 now!"

Goku nodded and said, "Alright, you asked for it," he bent down a little before yeling, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" charging his Ki higher and higher. All of the sudden, there was an earthquake all over the place. The oceans and seas around the world began to move aggressively, the buildings were crumbling, and a strong wind kept blowing the ruined city. As Goku kept powering up, his hair kept growing longer and longer before it reached his butt.

With one final created a yell, he shockwave and a light that blinded Baby momentarily as the Tuffle shielded his eyes. Once, the light was gone, Baby saw Goku in mid-air with his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Goku stared at Baby with a serious look and proclaimed, "This is Super Saiyan 3! Now come and fight me!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
